Legend of the Seeker: Cara
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Lord Rahl? You've certainly come up in the world." Cara stated...
1. Chapter 1

Richard and Kahlan are riding through the forest when they regroup with their D'Haran soldiers. They brought a Mord'Sith forward and roughly threw her on the ground.

"The Mord'Sith temple was abandoned, Lord Rahl," the General said as Richard, and Kahlan dismounted their horses. Richard came over to her and kicked her in the stomach, flipping her over.

"We found this one in a gully," he finished.

"Cara," Richard stated.

"Lord Rahl? You've certainly come up in the world." She answered as she struggled to sit up as the D'Haran soldiers pointed their swords at her. Richard stared at her harshly.

"Where are the children?" Richard asked sternly.

"What children?" she asked as she glanced at the D'Haran soldiers.

"The girls your sisters took from Eringard," Richard answered as he angrily grabbed her belt and forcefully jerked her up.

"If any girls were taken, my sisters must have done it after they beat me and left me to die," Richard looked at her wounds.

"I'll get the truth out of her," Kahlan interjected as she came up to Cara and lifted her hand up to confess her.

"You can tell she's lying?" Richard asked looking back at Cara's injuries. Cara dropped her hand.

"Their training makes the Mord'Sith hard to read, but I'll find out." Kahlan answered as she lifted her hand again, but Richard stopped her. He led her back a few feet.

"She's the one who helped me kill Darken Rahl." Richard explained.

"Whatever she did, she did to save her own skin," Kahlan rebuked, "Richard we can't trust her,"

"I'm not telling you to trust her; I'm telling you to trust me," Richard answered. Kahlan looked at him doubtfully; Richard sighed as he walked back over to Cara.

"You're going to help us find your sisters. Bind and gag her; she's coming with us," Richard spoke as he walked over and mounted his horse, followed by Kahlan.

Two D'Haran soldiers roughly grabbed Cara by her arms and bound her wrists. They forced her to open her jaw and slipped a cloth between her teeth.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night." Richard stated as he dismounted from his horse.

"And what about her, Lord Rahl?" a soldier asked regarding Cara.

"Just tie her to a tree." Richard replied as he headed toward the river with Kahlan.

"Soldier-" Richard started as he shoved Cara forward.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied.

"Try to be careful with her. I'd like her to still be alive by the morning." Richard added with a smile.

"Yes, sir." The man replied handling Cara a little more gently.

When Richard came back with Kahlan the soldiers had set up their tents, make a fire and already cooked some venison.

"Well, how are the Mother Confessor and the Seeker, nothing to say to the most important person of the group. Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. The Master Wizard of the First Order, the most powerful class of wizards in the world?" Zedd asked.

"Good night Zedd." Kahlan and Richard replied in unison with a smile.

"Are you going to bed?" Kahlan asked Richard as she started to get into her tent.

"I have something to do first." Richard replied before he walked over to where Cara sat with a bowl of water and a cloth. He carefully removed the gag.

"Is there a reason I have something to do first." Richard replied before he walked over to where Cara sat with a bowl of water and a cloth. He carefully removed the gag.

"Is there a particular reason you haven't killed me yet?" Cara asked with a smirk.

"And what would I get out of that?" Richard asked as he carefully dabbed the wound on her forehead.

"You wouldn't have to drag me around everywhere you go. Why don't you just let me go?" Cara proposed.

"I thought about that but here's a question for you. Where would you go? Any town you would go to would kill you on the spot. Your sisters have abandoned you and kill you as well. I highly doubt you're going to live the rest of your life in the forest living off roots and berries. Now that I think about it, I'm helping you. You don't have to walk and you get free medical treatment." Richard pointed out.

"Medical treatment? You call yourself a doctor; you're just dabbing water on me." Cara pointed out.

"Well, it's better than nothing. If it were up to Kahlan you would already be confessed and dead." Richard replied.

"You never told her did you?" Cara asked but Richard remained silent and continued addressing her wounds, "You didn't, did you? You never told her about that cold night?"

"No, I didn't. But if I were you I wouldn't be picking a fight with the guy who just saved your life." Richard replied standing up.

"You forgot to put the gag back in!" Cara shouted.

"Who's going to help you? The trees and rocks?" Richard replied as he went in his tent and Cara twisted her wrists trying to get free of her bonds.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
